


Breath Of Life

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Lucifer, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes when Lucifer curls his hands around his neck when they have sex, gentle and possessive all alike. That is what he has in mind that one time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language. I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

Sam liked when Lucifer curled his hands around his neck when he pounded in him. Gentle and possessive all alike. That sent sparkles along his spine, all the way to his cock.

That was what he had in mind that one time when he was riding his lover. Without really thinking, Sam closed his hand on Lucifer’s throat and squeezed. Lucifer could have shoved Sam anytime he wanted, make him stop, as Sam’s grip tighten. But he didn’t. Instead he locked his surprised blue eyes in Sam’s nearly black with lust, and thrusted upward to meet his moves.

Sam felt a rush of control and arousal. Lucifer surrendered to him completely. It had something maddening to have such a powerful creature literally in the palm of his hand.

He could feel Lucifer’s throat tense in despair for air. He could control it, feel the little amount he allowed him to breathe under his fingers. Sam pushed his hand a little more on Lucifer’s throat. He knew he could take it.

A hand rose to enlace the one who was choking him, but once again, Lucifer didn’t try to escape Sam’s grip on him.

Sam allowed just small gasps of air in Lucifer’s lungs. Barely enough. He groaned and harden his thrusts at how it felt to be totally in charge.

Lucifer’s second hand dug in Sam’s hip hard enough to bruise. Sam pushed him harder into the mattress, riding him faster than ever, chasing his own pleasure and denying any more air to his lover.

It was when Lucifer’s eyes started to blur and shifted that Sam finally released his grip on him. He immediately took a deep breath, air filling his lungs again, burning his throat so beautifully, he came right this moment confusing pleasure with the bliss to be able to breath again.

Sam watched him ride his climax as life returned his body. He lost it too and came looking at Lucifer’s throat working anew to fill breath in his body, a dim sweat covering his skin.

Sam waited for Lucifer to recover his usual presence, as they cuddle in bed. A million questions rushed to his mind. But it could wait. Lucifer was his first concern.

“Are you alright, angel?"  
"Yes, of course darling.” Lucifer smirked sleepily.  
“Was it okay for me to do that?"  
"I trust you Sam, that’s why."  
"What?"  
"You are wondering how you could do that to me. That’s your real question. I can hear you think so loud right now. So I answer you. It’s because I let you do it. Nobody can force me to do something I don’t want to. I’m one of the most powerful beings who ever walked the Earth.”

Sam felt more at peace after he heard Lucifer say it was alright. He took him in his arms and whispered to his ear.

-And you were good, my angel. You did amazingly.”

Lucifer cradled in Sam’s neck and purred happily. He took a big smell of Sam’s skin and closed his eyes, resting peacefully in the arms of the only one he trusted with his life.


End file.
